


Strip Poker

by jadey36



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Guy play for the right to woo Marian, and it seems Robin holds all the cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "We Are Robin Hood" challenge at Hoodland (Livejournal).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Robin Hood belongs to Tiger Aspect and the BBC. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement intended.

**Strip Poker**

[](http://s424.photobucket.com/user/jd36photo/media/Robin%20Hood%20%20Jonas/strippokerpic.jpg.html)

“Come on, Guy, we made a deal. First one to shed all his clothes loses the right to woo Marian and has to go home wearing nothing but Much’s knitted jumper – in this case, you to the castle and me to Locksley. I’m down to just one sock, while you’re still wearing two socks and a pair of trousers. The odds are surely in your favour.” 

Guy looks Robin up and down. “I do not trust you.” 

“I’m stark-bollock naked! How can you not trust me?” 

“You will find some trick or other.” 

“I can hardly have cards hidden up my sleeves now, can I? So, roll the dice and let’s play.” 

Grudgingly, Guy rolls the dice and turns over the requisite card. He smirks – a king. 

Robin calmly flips his card and smiles – aces high.

Guy scowls and removes a sock. 

They play again. 

Guy removes the other sock. 

Robin smiles. “Evens.” 

Doing his best to ignore Robin’s private parts, Guy flips his next card, followed by Robin. 

“No,” Guy snarls. “This cannot be.”

“Deal’s a deal.” Robin wags a finger at Guy’s leather trousers. “Get them off.” 

“Turn around,” Guy says.

“Not likely,” Robin replies. “You might stab me in the back.” 

Guy snorts. “You should be so lucky.” He inches his leathers down and steps out of them. Like Robin, Guy usually goes commando. “Jumper! Now!”

Robin raises his eyebrows. “My, my. And I always thought you were just boasting about your big sword.” 

“Jumper!” 

Robin picks up Much’s multi-coloured jumper and approaches Guy. 

“Stop there,” Guy orders. “Throw it.” 

Robin grins. “Touchy.” 

“Touch you. Not bloody likely.” 

“No, I said touchy.” Robin tosses the jumper to Guy. 

Guy ties it around his waist, angry when he sees how holey the jumper is and how big the holes are. “Who the hell knitted this?” 

“Marian,” Robin tells him. 

“Oh. Figures.” 

“You’re...er...poking through.” 

Guy looks down. Robin is right. His ‘sword’ has left not only its scabbard but also is currently pointing in Robin’s direction. “I...er...it’s the wool.”

“Actually, I think it might be this.” Robin points at his own ‘sword’. “Perhaps we should forget our previous deal about Marian. I’m not really in a wooing frame of mind tonight in any case.”

“Me neither.” Grinning, Guy pulls the holey jumper over his head and flings the woollen monstrosity across the room. “What shall we play now, then?” 

“How about we have a sword fight?” Robin lowers his eyes, then steps towards Guy and wraps his arms around him. 

“Sounds good to me.” Guy presses into Robin’s warm, hairy chest. 

“Loser’s the first one to capitulate,” Robin says. 

“Deal,” Guy says. “And the prize?” 

Robin pinches Guy’s buttocks. “I get to take you from behind.” 

It takes Guy a couple of seconds to work out what Robin has just suggested. “I will not be the loser. I can outlast you any—”

Robin halts Guy’s words with a kiss. 

A short while later, Robin uses a piece of discarded clothing to wipe himself down. He grins at Guy. “Turn around.”

Guy does so without protest because, for the first time in his life, he doesn’t mind being the loser.


End file.
